


The Fairest of Them All

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and surprise bitch marinette is the fairest in the land, marinette breaks chat, person gets akumatized, play of the fairytale supposed to happen, which isnt asurprise at all lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: How do I always end up in these situations? Marinette wondered bitterly as she hit a man in the face with the handle of her broom, making him lose his grip on the railing of the balcony.In which Marinette is the target of an akuma and she needs to defend herself from an army of suitors/minions using only a  broom. And Chat Noir.





	The Fairest of Them All

_How do I always end up in these situations?_ Marinette wondered bitterly as she hit a man in the face with the handle of her broom, making him lose his grip on the railing of the balcony. 

“To your left!” she shouted over her shoulder, getting Chat Noir’s attention.

He raised his baton, hitting another man over the head and making him fall, taking two others down with him on the way to a lovely date with the pavement.  
Marinette got a stronger grip on the broom, smacking another of the minion’s in the face and making him fall off. Her poor plants won’t survive this, the Miraculous Cure better solve it. She didn’t spend the whole winter taking care of the flowers only to be ruined for good by some horny hounds. Marinette wasn’t even sure what else to call them.

She was pissed. If it wasn’t obvious from the fact that she was pushing people of a railing on top of three floors buildings, it should have been obvious from the fire in her eyes. She was caught in between an akuma and a black cat, with no means to go and transform and solve this problem. Great. Just wonderful.

Now, you might wonder what exactly is the situation and how she ended up here? Well, let’s backtrack a little.

_*3 hours ago*_

Marinette was humming ‘Whistle while you work’ while sewing carefully on the corset of a dress. The school decided they should host a play for the days of the collège and Marinette already signed up for the costume department before Mr. Damocles even finished the announcement. She was still shocked they received so much money for the play, but well, when Chloe pulls some strings, that’s bound to happen. 

Marinette pulled back, analysing her work. Yes, that was good. Now she only needed to add some beads to the corset and it will be perfect for the dress of the princess. She walked to one of the shelves and took the box of beads, opening it. She went for pearl-like ones that would fit just perfectly with the pastel pink of the dress. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, Marinette picked one of the beads and her needle with thread ready to start.

“OH MY GOD, GIRL!”

And then she pricked her finger. At this point, she was used to it, so she didn’t even bother to do more than just sigh.

“Hello to you too Alya.”

Her best friend didn’t seem to be bothered to say hi as she shook Marinette’s shoulders. “We have a fairytale akuma!”

Marinette’s face fell. Oh really? Right now? For real? She hoped Hawkmoth will step on lego. She didn’t even have time to consider what nonsense because she should pull now that Alya, dragged her towards the scene where the akuma was.

Floating just slightly, a girl in a complicated updo filled with some odd shaped purple hairpins was busy terrorizing the students who were rehearsing. The akuma shouted something but Marinette was too busy cringing at the combination of purple and orange on her overdramatic and not in a good way sense. God, Hawkmoth needed to be kept away from fashion. God forbid he ever decides to be a designer. When Marinette napped out of her little monologue, she saw the girl pulling out a golden mirror and smiling wickedly.

“Tell me glass, tell me true! Of all the ladies in the land, who is the fairest? Tell me who!”

“You, my Queen, are fair so true.” Marinette noticed Alya already had her camera out filming the way the akuma was busy making an arrogant face as the mirror sung her praises. “But the princess Marinette is a thousand times fairer than you.”

Multiple things happened at once. The akuma’s face fell and she turned towards her with an eye twitch. Marinette's jaw dropped on the floor. Alya leaned towards her and fake whispered. “I think you should run.”

So that’s what Marinette did, thinking she will just manage to hide somewhere, transform, solve this quick and go back to her sewing.  
Apparently not.

_*present*_

“This is not getting any better.” Marinette pointed out through gritted teeth as she tried to kick off as many people as possible.

Apparently, the akuma had the power to turn people into minions. Except all the minions wanted was to praise and worship the fairest of them all. So the evil queen or whatever cliche name Hawkmoth picked for her, decided to suggest all the minions come and fetch Marinette so they could bring her to the rightful place, the throne.  
As in, bring her to the principal’s office, put her in the armchair so the akuma could strangle her or whatever. As if. All in all, Marinette was starting to be really fed up with the akumas in general.

“Princess, I think it is the time to sprint you somewhere safe.” Chat Noir offered, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Marinette sighed. Hitting one last suitor minion in the face with a broom, before throwing it aside and wrapping her arms around Chat’s Noir neck. 

The good part about the akuma’s minions? They weren’t getting any special powers. So this time Chat didn’t have to carry her to the top of the Eiffel, just a couple of buildings over.

“I will leave you here and try to solve this. I wonder why Ladybug didn’t show up yet.” he frowned as Marinette let go of his neck.

Well, Ladybug was busy hitting suitors in the head with a broomstick. Not that she would tell him that. It was a secret identity for a reason.  
Chat turned to her and bowed, gripping her hand and placing a kiss on the back of her knuckles. “I am off to fight the evil queen, Purrincess. Stay safe until I come back so we can marry and live happily ever after.” he winked at her.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. On one hand, she could be sassy…, but on the other hand… hm.

Chat Noir never knew what hit him, when she pulled o his bell and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Marinette pulled back, crossing her arms and smirking amusedly. “A kiss for mon chevalier in the fight against the evil queen. For good luck.”

“Yeah, luck, thu yack. I mean thanou youck. Thank you. I will er… melt, I mean go and er… I um… sea mou roundabout. I mean! See you aroud...aaaaaaaa.”

Marinette burst into a fit of giggles. Oh, how she loved to mess with him. Stammering, red in the face Chat Noir falling off the building because he wasn’t paying attention was too much. Who knew her little kiss could do so much. Well… of course she knew. That was the fun part.

“I’m fine!” he screamed over his shoulder while using his baton to launch himself into the air and over the next rooftop.

Marinette giggled again, before opening her bag, only too meet the even more amused face of her kwami. Time to get to business.

“Tikki, tranforme moi.


End file.
